A dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) is a type of random-access memory (RAM) that stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit (IC). Each capacitor may include two states, such as charged or discharged, that can represent two values of a bit (e.g., 0 and 1). Because of the operational characteristics of a capacitor, the capacitor charge is periodically refreshed to avoid loss of information related to the bit value. The need to periodically refresh the capacitor charge is the basis for designating this type of memory as dynamic. A DRAM can be fabricated in a three-dimensional (3D) stacked structure that combines multiple layers of dense memory die with a base logic layer to implement, for example, peripheral circuitry, interface logic, and test structures.